Tristeza en mi corazón
by Miaru
Summary: se supone q era un cap pro como me piden que lo siga... summary: Sakura se siente sola solo ama a un hombre, que podra hacer para que vuelva? nada. CAP 2 UP! para q no os quejeis!
1. Default Chapter

Miaru: olaaaa! E venido para seguir… dando la lataaaa! XDDD bueno, este fic es una sakusasu… la verdad esta pareja no me llamó mucho la atención, pero cuando vi un cap de anime me di cuenta que… bueno… dejo el fic! nOn

_Tristeza en mi corazón_

Y tu te fuiste… dejándome sola… sin decirme nada, sin despedirte…

_**No quiero olvidarte, amor, no quiero, aunque el corazón me lo pida… no puedo, muchas veces me pregunto el porque, pero no lo logro entender.**_

Y por mucho que lo intente, no puedo olvidar tus palabras, que resuenan en mi mente. Que me hacen enloquecer, y no dejan de crecer.

_**Hasta aquel día… el día más frío de mi vida… ese día q todo paso… y que mi corazón se escondió entre las sombras del hielo de mi interior. **_

Te fuiste. Eso no deja de martirizarme, me dejaste con palabras. Palabras que no dejan de salir junto con cada lágrima que derramo por ti.

Eras mi más preciado tesoro.

Mi sueño más difícil.

Mi amor perdido, entre mi corazón escondido, que reza por tenerte a mi lado.

Y solo me queda pensar… que entre mi alma estás, esperando resurgir, de dentro de mi.

Y solo me queda pensar… que volverás.

"_**no te pienso olvidar… te quiero demasiado, pase lo que pase siempre tendrás un hueco en mi. Porque te esperaré si hace falta, a que vuelvas junto a mi, a mi lado, y que me digas cosas que yo no fui capaz de decir. Cosas que mi corazón desea escuchar. Y mi alma recibir, el calor, que quema entre nosotros dos. Te quiero, amor."**_

_**OoO**_

Fin

_**OoO**_

Miaru: olaaaaaaas! Bueno! Aquí está! La verdad es que poema es mas largo se lo escribí a un chico hace algún tiempo, o sea, es mío. n-n espero que os aya gustado mucho y también **reviews**! Onegai! TOTU arigato! JA NEEE! asta la proxima! (P.D: espeor q reviews en mis demas historias!) aciendo publicidad… q sucia soy…. XDDDDD

_Miaru _


	2. Volviendo a la felicidad

Miaru: ola! n-nU a ver… se supone que era un solo cap… pero bueno, como la gente que me a dejado review quiere mas… supongo que este será el ultimo, no lo se a lo mejor me da por hacerlo mas largo… jejeje! La verdad sea dicha, no se que poner en este cap n-nU "inner: vamos bien… u.u" tu callaaa! Bueno después de este momento… paranoico, os dejo con el fic.

AVISO: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… que penitaaaaa! TT.TT

_Tristeza en mi corazón_

_Volviendo a la felicidad. _

"Han pasado nueve años, y tu te fuiste, dejándome sola, amargada por tu desaparición repentina."

Una chica pelirosada caminaba por la calles de Konoha con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, la gente la miraba con tristeza mientras ella compraba los que necesitaba.

hola Sra. Uchiha, como esta hoy? –le pregunta la dependienta.-

am! Hola Ino! No hace falta que me llames señora Uchiha… -dice con una gotita en la frente.- que tal está Shikamaru? –pregunta interesada.-

pues bien! Está en una misión con Chouji… es que no pueden estar separados jajaja! –dice con una sonrisa para animar a la chica.-

jejeje

mama, mama! –Grita una chica de pelo cortita rubia.-

oh… que pasa Tsukino hija? –dice mirando a la niña que se aferra a su pierna.-

es Sakura! Holaaaa! –se tira encima de Sakura para abrazarla.-

hola pequeña! –dice contenta.-

bueno… jajajaja! Dime que quieres Sakura –dice Ino con una sonrisa, hacía años que esas dos eran amigas.-

pues venía a buscar unas rosas rojas… -dijo mirando las flores.-

Sakura no tenemos rosas rojas, si quieres puedo darte las mas bonitas del lugar, las blancas –le pone un ramo de rosas blancas en las palmas de las manos.- a que son preciosas?

eh… si… -"me recuerdan tanto a…"- me las llevaré! –coge el ramo deja a Tsukino en el suelo y se va pagando.- adiós Inooo! Cuídate Tsukino!

adiós! –Dicen madre e hija al unísono.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura yacía sentada en su sofá de color negro, hecho de terciopelo, poniendo las rosas en un jarrón encima de la mesita de delante del sofá. Cuando dejó las rosas bien colocadas, las miró, después miró el sofá donde estaba sentada, todo le recordaba a él.

"no pudo evitarlo, pero mire por donde mire, todo me recuerda a él, a su pelo, a sus ojos, y su cuerpo, a su aroma… solo quiero que regrese… es… ¿mucho pedir?-piensa.-

Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, haciendo ríos y dejando manchitas en el suelo redondas. Se puso las manos delante de los ojos para evitar el derrame de más gotitas. De repente se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, abre la nevera y saca una botella de sake.

nunca creería ver a Haruno Sakura bebiendo sake… -una voz resuena por toda la casa.-

La chica que estaba asustada, cogió un cuchillo rápidamente y se puso en posición de defensa. Hacía tiempo que ella era del ANBU, cuando Sasuke se fue se apuntó para ir en su busca, pero Tsunade y Kakashi no le dejaron.

quien eres! Sal! –ordenó.-

jajaja! Eres tan guapa como hace nueve años atrás… -contesta sin decir su posición.-

q-que! Quien eres! Naruto si eres tu, sal! Me… oyes? Eo… Naruto? –la chica ya estaba asustada.- Naruto, para… sal…

La Uchiha notó un viento detrás de su espalda, cuando se iba a girar unos brazos la rodearon dejándola sin salida. Notó un aliento chocar contra su nuca, y una mano recorrerle el cabello.

Naruto! par… -la persona le da la vuelta para quedar de cara, cuando están mirándose a los ojos la chica no puede evitarlo y mas lagrimas descienden de sus ojos, aunque estos están abiertos desmesuradamente.- que…?

jejeje! –rie nervioso.-

pero que! Tu no deberías estar aquí! –Dice apartándose, de la impresión ella piensa que es una broma de algún aldeano.- si es una broma os enterais…

Sakura… -murmulla.-

como me podéis hacer esto? –Dice entre sollozos, las lagrimas aun surcan por sus mejillas.- sois muy crueles… encima que lo espero tanto tiempo… Naruto… si eres tu… para… por favor…

Sakura… tanto has sufrido? –pregunta.-

Sasuke… o imitación de Sasuke… claro que e sufrido… Naruto para…

El chico estrecha mas a Sakura contra su pecho, hasta que ya no puede mas, no quiere soltarla y no quiere hacerlo.

lo siento, no debería haberme marchado… pero créeme… -dice en el Oído de la Uchiha.- aún te amo, mas que a nada, mas que a nadie…

de verdad… ¿eres tu? –la chica subió la cabeza para ver a su marido con una sonrisa.-

te lo prometo…

La chica abre los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Sasuke se va acercando a su rostro y une sus labios para fundirlos en un beso apasionado. Mientras dura el beso, Sakura abraza fuertemente al Uchiha, se aferra a el para no volverlo a perder.

Sakura… tu me quieres todavía…? –dice preocupado.-

que, que? –dice mirándolo como si el fuera tonto.-

nada, nada… -Sakura vuelve a unir sus labios con los de su marido.-

_**Lo único que le escondo, lo único que nunca le he dicho, **_

_**Es muy sencillo, porque solo son palabras.**_

_**Tan solo dos palabras**_

_**Son suficientes para alegrar mi corazón.**_

_**Dos palabras en las que no encontré sentido hasta que **_

_**Te conocí.**_

_**Tan solo dos palabras **_

_**Que separadas no significan nada, **_

_**Y que unidas lo dicen todo:**_

_**TE QUIERO uchiha… **_

_**Sasuke. **_

**OoO**

**Segundo Fin **

**OoO**

Miaru: hola! po na, aki esta el final! Espero que os haya gustado! n.- y también espero reviews! n-nU

_Miaru_

_**--- pequeña continuación ---**_

Una chica de pelo rosado se levantó de la cama para poder hacer el desayuno, bajó las escaleras de la gran casa y entró en la cocina. Allí encontró a dos niños, una chica y un chico, la niña era pequeña tendría unos cuatro años y el chico tenía 17.

ei! Que hacéis tan pronto despiertos? –pregunta Sakura.- Itachi! Te he dicho mil veces que no despiertes a tu hermana tan temprano! Que ella es mas pequeña! –Coge a la niña.- vamos, Ankin! –le dice Sakura a su hija para llevarla a la mesa y ya que está desayunar.- Itachi me puedes poner una taza de te?

jejeje! Vaaaaale…

gracias hijo… -esboza una sonrisa. "jajaja! Aun no entiendo por que Sasuke le puso el nombre de la persona a la que mas odiaba a su hijo…"-

buenos dias… -entraba el padre de familia por la puerta.-

hola cariño! –Sakura le da un beso en la mejilla a su marido.-

como está la niña mas guapa del mundo? –dice cogiendo en brazos a Ankin.- vamos desayunar juntos… -dice cariñosamente.-

papá… e estado meditando y quiero hablar contigo… -dice el hijo mirando fijamente a su padre.-

vamos al comedor a hablar de lo que quieras –dice yendo a sentarse al sofá.-

verás… lo que quiero saber es… ¿Por qué llevo el nombre de la persona a la que mas odiabas? –dice rápidamente.-

jajajaja! Era eso? Madre mía… haber… yo no odiaba a mi hermano, en el fondo de mi corazón lo quería mucho, pero no podía perdonarlo por lo que hizo… entiendes? Lo quería mucho –dice abrazando a su hijo.- así que también te quiero mucho a ti –dice con una sonrisa separándose de su hijo.-

y yo? –dice la niña acercándose al padre corriendo con cara preocupada.-

a ti también te quiero mucho –la abraza.-

cariñooo! Que quieres para desayunar? –dcie Sakura desde la cocina.-

churros con chocolate! –decía el marido mientras hacía una pelea en el sofá con sus hijos jugando.-

jajaja! Eres como un crio… -Sakura va a la cocina y encima de la mesa se encuentra una foto, en esta sale ella embarazada de Ankin, Itachi de pequeño y su marido agachado a la altura de su hijo.-

"_**pase lo que pase… mi deseo es…**_

_**Estar siempre junto a ellos."**_

_**OoO**_

_**Otro fin**_

_**OoO**_

Miaru: para que no os quejéis! XD jolin con los finales! Siento repetirme tanto jajaja! Se me va la pinza… u.u espero que les aya gustado y reviews! JA NEEE! hasta la próximaaa!

_Miaru_


End file.
